LenMiku Week
by Mitsui-san
Summary: Toda duda o inseguridad puede resolverse con un baño de burbujas... en compañía de tu pareja. [Semana LenMiku / Día 3- Baño de Burbujas]
1. Día 1 - Confesión de Amor

**_Día 1- "Confesión de Amor"_**

 _Vocaloid one-shot by Mitsui Neko_

* * *

 _ **Summary:**_ _Len había cometido un atroz error en el pasado. Luego de algunos años, finalmente llegó una oportunidad de remediar lo que había ocasionado. Era su oportunidad de confesar aquellas palabras que por mucho tiempo había callado._

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _Vocaloid no me pertenece. Todos los derechos de autor van para_ _ **YAMAHA Corporation**_ _y_ _ **CRYPTON Future Media**_ _._

* * *

 _"¡Te odio, Len Kagamine! ¡No vuelvas a aparecerte en mi vida nunca!"_

Incluso hasta ahora aquellas palabras resonaban en su cabeza, torturándolo, sin dejarlo descansar, recordándole el peor error que había cometido en su vida, cuando la perdió a ella.

Sonrió con amargura levantándose del sillón del cual estaba recostado y estiró el brazo para alcanzar el paquete de cigarrillos en la mesita de noche de su sala.

Su departamento era enorme y por lo mismo se sentía más solitario y frío que nunca. Recordó que había comprado dicho departamento para ella y se sintió más miserable.

Se llevó el cigarrillo a los labios y lo encendió. El humo se escapó de su boca, el olor a tabaco invadió la habitación. Últimamente fumaba más de lo normal, casi cinco paquetes de cigarros al día y todo con el fin de matarse. Cada cigarrillo era un clavo en su ataúd.

Volvió su mirada a la mesita donde algo más, aparte de su vaso de cristal con coñac, descansaba en ella. Una invitación de boda.

En el sobre estaba escrito el nombre de Kagamine Rin. Aparentemente el cartero se había confundido enviándosela a él en vez de a su gemela. Pensó en lo estupido que había sido aquel cartero y que cuando lo viera le partiría la cara a puñetazos por arruinarle la vida con aquella confusión.

Una de sus manos descansaba encima de su pecho y en ella tenía el celular. Se debatía entre hablarle o no a su hermana. Llevaba tiempo evitándola debido a todo lo ocurrido con su mejor amiga. Lo que menos deseaba era tener que responder las cientos de preguntas que la rubia seguro le haría.

—Al demonio. —Se dijo a sí mismo y apretó el marcado rápido, llevándose el aparato a la oreja.

El móvil sonó unas cuatro veces hasta que finalmente escuchó una voz femenina al otro lado. Sonaba tan nerviosa como él lo estaba.

—¿Len? —Preguntó aquella voz y el mencionado se aclaró la garganta.

—Hey, Rin... —Saludó en un susurro— Solo te llamaba porque tengo una carta aquí que es para ti.

—¿Uhm? ¿Una carta?

—Sí... una invitación de bodas.

Silencio.

Incluso cuando Len no podía ver a su hermana en ese momento, podía imaginar la expresión de mortificación dibujada en su cara.

—Sobre eso, Len... yo...

—¿Vienes a buscarla o te la llevo? —Le interrumpió antes de que siguiera hablando. Sabía lo que diría y nada de eso lo haría sentir mejor.

—A-ah... No, yo voy a buscarla. Hoy mismo saliendo del trabajo. —Contestó una no muy convencida Rin, aunque aquella era la excusa perfecta para ver a su hermano luego de un largo tiempo de no saber de él.

—De acuerdo. Te paso la dirección y mi número de apartamento en un mensaje.

—Por favor y bueno... —Al otro lado de la linea la rubia jugaba con un mechón de su cabello— ¿Nos vemos más tarde?

—Sí, te espero.

La conversación murió allí. Dichas esas palabras Len colgó. No había nada más que decirle a su hermana y esperaba que ella no se quedara mucho tiempo. Tal vez debió ser él quien le llevara la invitación, pero estaba demasiado deprimido como para querer salir.

Con un desganado suspiro, Len se levantó del sofa y empezó a limpiar su departamento. Lo que menos quería es que Rin le sermoneara al ver los paquetes de cigarro y las botellas de alcohol.

Eran las cuarto para las nueve cuando alguien tocó a su puerta y él fue a abrir. Allí estaba su gemela. Un par de centímetros más baja de él, con el cabello rubio más largo hasta la mitad de la espalda, de atractivo cuerpo y rasgos faciales más maduros que hicieron desaparecer la cara de niña. Su hermana era toda una mujer ahora, así como él todo un hombre, si es que se podía decir.

—Cuanto tiempo. —Sonrió incómodo. Notaba por la mirada que ella estaba igual.

—Sí. —Rin entró al apartamento una vez su gemelo le dejó pasar y fue recibida por una arreglada sala de estar y el olor de limpiador que intentaba cubrir el de tabaco sin mucho éxito— Has conservado bien este lugar.

—Ya no soy más el niño desastroso que conociste antes. —Len pasó al lado de su hermana y se acercó a tomar del sobre que seguía en la mesita de noche— En fin, aquí tienes. —Le hizo entrega de la invitación y tomó asiento en su sillón— Cierra la puerta al salir, por favor.

—Len, respecto a esto, yo pensaba decirte, pero...

—No quiero hablar sobre eso. —El rubio no aguantó más y llevó su mano al bolsillo trasero de su pantalón, sacando una cajetilla— Ya es cosa del pasado.

—¿De verdad lo es? —Le cuestionó la bella mujer que le observaba encender un cigarrillo— Solo mírate, Len. Esta claro que no has dejado esto en el pasado. No has logrado superar a Miku.

—¿Acaso importa? —Escupió con molestia dejando salir el humo de sus labios.

—¡Me importa a mi!

—¡¿Por qué?!

—¡Porque eres mi hermano, maldita sea! —Las cejas de Len se arquearon, sorprendido al ver a su hermana alzarle la voz de esa manera— Eres mi hermano, Len... Y me preocupo por ti. No soporto verte de esta manera...

El menor por minutos sonrió con tristeza. Apagó el cigarro en el cenicero que tenía a su lado.

—Realmente aprecio tu preocupación, Rin... —se paró acercándose a ella— pero como dije, ya no importa. Lo hecho, hecho esta. —cerró los ojos recordando nuevamente aquellas palabras y la mirada esmeralda llena de odio— Fui un idiota y perdí el amor de Miku.

Y vaya que fue un idiota. Cada vez que pensaba en ello era doloroso.

En preparatoria Len no era menos cretino de lo que era actualmente. La razón de ser así había ocurrido debido a que le habían roto el corazón.

Gumi lo fue todo para Len en su momento, el rubio estaba realmente enamorado de su novia de hermoso cabello y ojos verdes, pero la chica no parecía compartir ese sentimiento, pues le abandonó luego de que le ofrecieran un trabajo de modelaje. Gumi no lo pensó mucho y terminó con Len por sus ambiciones.

Aunque triste, aquella historia no justificaba el modo en que Len trataba a las mujeres, como si estas fueran solamente un juguete. El Kagamine se asqueaba con las chicas lambisconas que en su desesperación se acercaban a él intentando conseguir algo sin éxito alguno.

Len realmente creyó que se quedaría solo hasta que se reencontró con su vieja amiga de la infancia -más de Rin que suya-, Miku Hatsune. De inmediato al cruzar miradas con ella, quedó fascinado y volvió a sentir lo que alguna vez sintió por Gumi. No, era un sentimiento incluso más fuerte.

Intentó invitar a Miku a salir en varías ocasiones, pero la chica de cabellera turquesa siempre lo rechazaba. Len intuyó en que tal vez la aquamarina estaba enterada de sus "malos hábitos" y había acertado. Fue entonces que el rubio recurrió a pedirle a su gemela que lo ayudara a conseguir algo con Miku.

Conociendo a su hermano, Rin no estaba del todo segura, pero al ver la desesperación y sobre todo, la sinceridad en los ojos de Len, no fue capaz de negarse y convenció a su amiga de aceptar salir con él.

La primera cita fue un total éxito, la química fue inmediata y pese a las muchas diferencias entre ellos en cuanto a personalidades y gustos, lograban complementarse el uno al otro, como si fueran dos piezas distintas, pero de un mismo rompecabezas.

El tiempo pasó, Miku y Len se hicieron novios, salieron de la preparatoria juntos y entraron en la misma universidad. Cuando ya estaban a meses de graduarse, el rubio quiso dar un gran paso y compró un gran y enorme departamento para que tanto él como Miku vivieran juntos.

Muchas fueron las ocasiones en las que Len quiso pedirle a Miku que viviera con él, pero siempre terminaba acobardándose. Eso no quería decir que no habían pasado noches juntos en ese lugar, muy por el contrario, las citas de estudio terminaban convertidos en encuentros románticos con un final caliente.

Una noche después de hacer el amor, Miku dejó escapar esas dos palabras de las cuales Len no estaba preparado.

 _"Te amo."_

Una parte del rubio quiso decir "Yo tambien a ti.", pero prefirió callar y dejarse llevar por el sueño al igual que su novia.

Luego de eso, ninguno de los dos volvió a tocar el tema, de hecho a Len le había sorprendido que Miku no le hubiese presionado por una respuesta. Estaba feliz con eso, pero debido a esa declaración, ya no estaba tan seguro de pedirle a Miku que se mudara con él.

Como si la situación no pudiese empeorar, un día que el rubio estaba solo, alguien fue a visitarlo. A Len casi se le cae la mandíbula cuando vio a Gumi parada en la puerta de su departamento.

La peliverde se veía incluso más hermosa desde la ultima vez que la había visto. Cuando le cuestionó que hacía allí, ésta simplemente respondió diciendo que tendría una sesión de fotos en la ciudad y que al enterarse de que él vivía cerca, decidió venir a visitarlo.

Lo último que Len quería era hablar con la chica que le había rotó el corazón, pero la tentación al igual que los sentimientos del pasado, lo hicieron dejar que Gumi pasara a su departamento y peor aun, hasta su cama.

El sexo fue satisfactorio, más no placentero. En vez de gozo, Len solo podía sentir culpa al haber tenido relaciones con su ex estando ahora con Miku. Se sentía asqueado y avergonzado. Lo único que deseaba en ese momento era sacar a Gumi de allí.

Hubiera logrado su cometido con éxito de no ser por la modelo que había insistido en robarle un beso de despedida. Justo en ese momento Miku salía del elevador y se quedó perpleja en el pasillo al ver aquella escena.

Sus ojos se cristalizaron y antes de que Len se diera cuenta, Miku había corrido en dirección a las escaleras de emergencia -debido a que el elevador tardaría en llegar- y él iba detrás de ella intentando alcanzarle.

Miku bajaba demasiado rápido por las escaleras y al llevar tacones, terminó doblándose el pie izquierdo y cayó por unos cuantos escalones, lastimándose una rodilla.

El rubio corrió rápido para ayudarla, pero ella simplemente lo había apartado con un fuerte empujón y con lágrimas en los ojos ella gritó:

—"¡Te odio, Len Kagamine! ¡No vuelvas a aparecerte en mi vida nunca!"

Luego de ese día, lo ultimo que Len supo de Miku es que ella había sido la responsable de romperle la nariz a la famosa modelo Gumi Megpoid, al encontrársela en el estacionamiento del edificio, dañando la imagen de la misma cuando tuvo que operársela sin un bonito resultado.

Pero aquello era lo de menos. Pasó casi un año cuando Len volvió a saber de Miku nuevamente en un programa de música. Aparentemente la Hatsune logró alcanzar su sueño de ser compositora/cantante. Se hizo tan famosa, que querer olvidarla era difícil cuando aparecía en todos los medios.

En revistas y periódicos amarillistas, Len hizo corajes cuando leía sobre supuestos rumores románticos entre la diva con algún artista o actor, pero solo eran eso, rumores que resultaban ser falsos.

Ojala aquella invitación de bodas fuera falsa también.

—Y si... ¿Y si te dijera que eso no es del todo cierto? —Len salió de su trance y giró hacia su hermana con los ojos bien abiertos— ¿Y si te dijera que Miku solo se casa porque intenta olvidarse de ti...?

—Rin... No mientas, porque si no...

—¡No te estoy mintiendo! —Rin se acercó más a su hermano, encarándolo— Miku, ella te odiaba por lo que le hiciste, pero pese a todo, nunca pudo dejar de amarte y eso la ha estado matando... —Len se sorprendió mucho al escuchar esas palabras— ella se esta casando ahora porque cree que será la única forma de superarte ¡Pero ella solo va sufrir por eso, Len!

—¿Y qué quieres que haga? —Le interrogó cabreado a la rubia.

—¿Pues qué más? ¡Que vayas a detenerla! —Len chasqueó la lengua y volvió a sentarse— Por favor, Len... eres el único que puede detener esto. Ademas... yo sé que aun la amas.

El menor desvío la mirada entrecerrando sus ojos. Odiaba cuando su hermana tenía razon y ahora le estaba leyendo como un libro abierto.

—¿Te das cuenta de lo que me pides? —Giró la cabeza viendo a su hermana directo a los ojos parecidos a los suyos— Quieres que vaya a la boda de Miku, intervenga y la arruine. —El rubio sonrió con ironía— Si ella no me odia como dices, seguramente lo haría ahora.

—No si lo haces antes de que la boda inicie. —nuevamente la mirada de Len estaba encima de su gemela— Antes de que Miku llegué al altar. Debes hacerlo, Len.

El joven se levantó de su asiento, dando vueltas por su departamento, pensativo, confundido e indeciso. Aquella era una situación seria y dependiendo de lo que escogiera, no solo afectaría su vida, sino también la de alguien a quien aun amaba.

—Dime hermanita... Si no estoy invitado ¿Cómo se supone que intervenga sin siquiera puedo entrar?

De ser en una iglesia normal, el acceso a la boda sería fácil para Len, sin embargo tanto la boda como la recepción se darían en el exclusivo y elegante hotel "Sheraton Grande Tokyo". Solo las personas con invitación podrían pasar de la entrada. Ademas de la seguridad extra para evitar posibles paparazzis y reporteros que quisieran colarse al evento.

La situación se veía demasiado complicada para el desgraciado rubio que cada vez más perdía las esperanzas.

—Ay, hermanito. Creo que no leíste bien mi invitación. —Su gemelo la miró interrogativo— Aquí dice que puedo llevar a un invitado conmigo.

—¿No piensas llevar a Utatane? —Preguntó refiriéndose al novio de ésta.

—Él esta en un viaje de trabajo y regresa hasta el fin de semana. No quiero ir sola ¿Me acompañas?

Len sonrió de lado mirando a Rin de manera cómplice. Ella le miró igual y se sonrieron mutuamente.

Aquella sería un plan difícil, pero no imposible. Aun había la posibilidad de que las cosas no funcionaran y que Miku rechazara a Len. De igual manera el rubio quería arriesgarse.

Como fuera, el resultado sería el mismo: Alguien saldría herido.

* * *

El hotel Sheraton Grande Tokyo hacía honor a su nombre por lo gigantesco que era. La capilla donde se daría la ceremonia era completamente de cristal, con excepción de las bases y marcos de madera. Quedaba a lo alto y daba una vista hermosa del mar.

Bajando por unas escaleras se llegaba hasta un jardín, casi escondido, con un pequeño lago donde se podían ver a los pececillos dentro de éste, ademas de un árbol de cerezos cuyos pétalos ya caían debido a la temporada.

Era octubre, ya estaba en otoño y el frío comenzaba y sin embargo Miku vestía un largo y hermoso vestido blanco de tirantes, escote alto pero de espalda descubierta, que solo era tapada por el velo de novia.

Desde la mañana, luego de ser ayudada por sus amistades con el vestido, la diva se había sentido mareada, por lo que se vio con la necesidad de salir del hotel al jardin por un poco de aire fresco.

Los nervios a minutos de la boda era algo normal, sin embargo Miku sabía que la realidad por la que se sentía de esa manera era debido a la inseguridad que la invadía. Estaba insegura respecto a estar allí, a punto de casarse con alguien a quien claramente no amaba.

Los nervios solo empeoraron cuando lo vio. No era la primera vez que alucinaba con verlo, sin embargo en ese momento podía decir que era real, pues al Len que veía ahora no era al chiquillo de diecinueve que le había roto el corazón -la ultima vez que lo vio-, era un atractivo hombre, un joven adulto de casi su edad. Con las facciones más maduras y el cabello rubio más largo. Vistiendo un elegante traje negro que le sentaba de maravilla a su entrenado cuerpo.

Cuando él se acercó a su dirección, por un momento se le cortó la respiración.

—¿Q-Qué estas haciendo aquí...?

—Miku... te ves hermosa. —Le susurró el rubio con una leve sonrisa.

—¿Escuchaste lo que te pregunté? —Le preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

—Sí. Te escuché. —La sonrisa en el rostro de Len se perdió, pero sus palabras seguían siendo cálidas— Lo siento... por todo lo que te hice, Miku.

La mayor por dos años desvió su mirada con los ojos aguados y respirando con irregularidad ¿Por qué tenía que aparecer justo ahora? ¿Por qué?

—¿Solo viniste a decir eso? ¿A disculparte? —Le miró con fiereza. Por su lado Len le veía con angustia— Eso no cambiara nada.

—Lo sé. —Len sonrió de lado, acercándose nuevamente a ella. Miku dio unos pasos hacia atrás, pero ya no pudo moverse cuando él le había tomado de la mano— Pero no es lo que venía a decirte.

La gentil mano del menor apretó la suya con cariño y ella recordó la primera vez que Len le había tomado de la mano de esa manera. Se había sentido tan feliz.

—¿Len...?

—¿Te acuerdas de esa noche? —El mencionado le miró a los ojos— Era octubre tambien. Estaban pasando un especial de películas de terror. Creí que te asustarías y me tendrías abrazado durante toda la película, pero en cambió terminaste durmiéndote en mi hombro.

El rubio rió bajo y Miku junto con él.

—Te dejé tu camisa llena de baba. —Dijo con los ojos a punto de soltar lagrimas— Me llevaste a la cama cargada.

—Y te despertaste cuando te acosté en el colchón. —Len pasó su mano por su mejilla, limpiando la primera gota salada— Me besaste y pasamos juntos esa noche... —El sonrojo se apodero de las mejillas ajenas— ¿Recuerdas lo qué me dijiste luego de haber hecho el amor?

Miku asintió sin querer responder. Recordaba perfectamente esa noche, cada detalle, cada palabra, cada sensación.

—Yo no te respondí. Estaba nervioso. Era la primera vez que alguien me decía aquellas palabras. —La aquamarina arqueó sus cejas sorprendida— Me di cuenta de que en verdad me amabas y yo temía tanto decepcionarte.

—Y lo hiciste. —Sonrió con amargura, las lágrimas sin parar de fluir de sus ojos color esmeraldas.

—Lo hice y no hay día que no lo lamente. —Len suspiró, soltando la mano de Miku al igual que su mejilla para alejarse un poco de ella— entenderé que no quieras perdonarme, pero por favor, no hagas esto.

—¿Qué?

—No te cases.

Hubo un silencio largo, pero no incómodo. Era relajante y finalmente Miku podía respirar bien.

—¿Por qué? —Le miró directamente a sus ojos azules— ¿Por qué no quieres que me case?

—Porque sé que no amas a ese hombre.

—¿Cómo sabes eso?

—Porque sé que me amas a mi.

Miku dio varios pasos hacia atrás. Por un momento sintió que se caería, pero logró sostenerse de una rama del árbol de cerezo.

Justo en ese momento la campana de la capilla empezó a sonar. La novia miró hacia aquella dirección y luego nuevamente al rubio.

—Te preguntaré de nuevo, Len... —pausó un momento, respirando profundamente— ¿Por qué no quieres que me case?

—Porque te amo. —Respondió de inmediato.

Su pulso se aceleró, su pecho dolió, su estomago se encogió, sus pulmones exigían aire. Su mirada se hacía nublosa por las lágrimas. Creyó que se desmayaría, pero nada pasó.

—Te perdono, Len... —Dijo con dificultad— y te pido perdón.

El rubio le observó confundido, pero al ver que ella se alejaba en dirección a la capilla, entendió sus palabras.

—¿Miku...?

—Lo siento, Len. De verdad lo siento. —Decía ella entre sollozos, cogiendo de su vestido para poder caminar rápido y alejarse de él sin detenerse, incluso cuando le escuchó gritar su nombre.

* * *

Luego de aquella decepción, Len decidió retirarse de ese lugar. Ya había hecho lo que tenía que hacer, ya no había motivos para que se quedara allí o más bien, no quería seguir allí.

Salió del hotel rápidamente y tomó el primer taxi que vio. Ni siquiera avisó a Rin de su retirada.

Al llegar a su departamento luego de casi una hora de viaje, lo primero que hizo fue buscar la cajetilla de cigarros que tenía escondida en caso de "emergencias" como ahora.

Su celular empezó a sonar. Era Rin. Decidió ignorar la llamada mientras encendía la televisión con el cigarrillo ya en los labios.

Buscó su encendedor en sus bolsillos sin éxito. Su móvil seguía sonando, así que subió el volumen de la televisión, el cual yacía en el canal de las noticias y fue entonces que lo escuchó.

« _Y en el mundo del espectáculo, una noticia de ultima hora. La conocida cantante, Hatsune Miku, causó un gran escandalo en el hotel Sheraton Grande Tokyo cuando desapareció de manera inesperada. Aparentemente nos informan fuentes confiables, la idol se hospedaba en dicho hotel en compañía de su prometido con la intención de contraer matrimonio con éste, sin embargo, la ceremonia fue cancelada cuando la novia se dio la fuga.»_

De allí Len ya no escuchó más. El cigarrillo cayó de su boca y rápidamente tomó su móvil para contestar la llamada de su gemela, pero detuvo toda acción al escuchar que alguien tocaba su puerta.

Su corazón golpeaba con fuerza su pecho y una amplia sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios al abrir la puerta y ver a la persona parada allí.

—Tambien te amo.

* * *

 _Hola gente! Aquí les traigo un one-shot (bastante largo como siempre XD) del tema de la semana LenMiku, "Confesión de Amor"._

 _Ojalá les haya gustado y espero mañana poder subir otro one-shot del siguiente tema._

 _Quiero aprovechar para disculparme por el inesperado hiatus, pero ando de verdad ocupada y por eso no he podido actualizar ninguno de mis fics :c con suerte, cuando regrese tendré hasta cuatro capítulos o más de adelanto de cada historia._

 _En fin, muchas gracias por leer y por favor, dejen review para saber su opinión nwn)/_

 ** _¡Nos leemos la próxima!_**


	2. Día 2 - Primera Cita

**_Día 2 - "Primera Cita"_**

 _Vocaloid one-shot by Mitsui Neko_

* * *

 _ **Summary:** La primera cita luego de años y tal vez la última oportunidad de hacer las cosas bien. Empezar desde cero podría ser difícil, pero por la persona que amaba, Len haría lo que fuera, incluso ser un caballero o al menos un intento._

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _Vocaloid no me pertenece. Todos los derechos de autor van para_ _ **YAMAHA Corporation**_ _y_ _ **CRYPTON Future Media**_ _._

* * *

Aquella no era la primera la cita entre Len y Miku, pero si era la primera luego de ocho años en los que ambos se habían evitado. Más importante aun, era la primera cita desde que Miku había cancelado su matrimonio con Kaito.

Se supo en todos los medios que la gran y respetada idol Hatsune Miku había dejado plantado a su prometido y manager, Kaito Shion. Luego de eso, claro, tuvo que cambiar y ahora tenía una bella pelirosa de exuberante cuerpo representándola.

Los paparazzi no le dieron vida por varías semanas, casi un mes y los tabloides se encargaron de hacer pedazos su reputación. Sin embargo, pese a todo lo malo, con la salida de su nuevo álbum y con apoyo de sus fans, Miku fue capaz de superar toda esa etapa oscura y volver a estar en la cima como la amada cantante que era.

Una vez todos los problemas habían sido resueltos y con los sentimientos de ambos jóvenes más que aclarados, habían decidido empezar de nuevo desde cero.

Que Miku haya decidido darle una segunda -y ultima- oportunidad, era un gran éxito para Len, pero aun no era la victoria. Debía asegurarse de ganarse nuevamente la confianza de su enamorada, pero más importante aun, debía evitar cagarla.

Len llegó al edificio donde Miku vivía, en su lamborghini huracán blanco. Un regalo de su querido padre, el cual compensaba la falta de cariño paternal con costosos obsequios. No era tan malo como se escuchaba.

Antes de salir del automóvil, se miró en el espejo retrovisor. Como siempre llevaba el largo cabello rubio peinado en una coleta baja, pero esta vez se aseguro de llevar el flequillo hacia tras para dejar descubierta su cara.

Su ropa consistía en un pantalón de vestir negro, un elegante saco del mismo color y abajo una camisa rojo vino que le sentaba de maravilla. Todo el atuendo había sido seleccionado por su gemela, que era toda una experta en cuanto a temas de vestir y en moda en general.

Entró al edificio y fue hasta el departamento de la aquamarina. Tocó la puerta un par se veces y ésta se abrió a los segundos para ser recibido por su hermosa pareja, vistiendo un sencillo, pero entallado vestido lapis lazuli y con el cabello peinado en coletas bajas que le daban un aspecto inocente pero maduro a la vez.

—Woow. —Dejó escapar el rubio.

—Lo sé, lo sé. —Miku sonrió de manera egocéntrica y tomó de su bolsa del mismo color de su atuendo, antes de salir de su departamento y cerrar la puerta detrás de ella.

Llegaron en menos de quince minutos, el lugar no quedaba lejos de donde Miku vivía. Una ventaja, ya que casi se atrasaban y hubieran perdido la reservación.

El restaurante era muy elegante para el gusto de Len, ese tipo de lugares no eran su estilo, sin embargo quería sorprender a su pareja, ademas de que el sitio era bastante exclusivo y estaba seguro que evitaría la presencia de posibles paparazzis o al menos eso esperaba.

—Que lugar más lindo. Es la primera vez que vengo a un sitio como este. —Comentó la cantante al momento en que tomaba el asiento que Len caballerosamente le había ofrecido.

—¿En serio? Creí que estabas acostumbrada a venir a lugares así. —El rubio miró con sorpresa a su acompañante, ahora tomando él su asiento frente a ella.

—He ido a varías fiestas elegantes, entrega de premios, etc. Pero siéndote sincera, jamas me han gustado. —se encogió de hombros— No es mi estilo.

—Ahora me siento idiota por traerte aquí. —Len se llevó una mano a la cara, pero Miku se la retiró con gentileza.

—No digas eso. En un detalle encantador. —Entrelazó sus dedos con los del rubio y se sonrieron mutuamente.

De pronto el camarero apareció inesperadamente, interrumpiéndolos con la clásica pregunta "¿Qué desean ordenar?" y ambos tomaron de sus respectivos menús, intentando encoger por uno de muchos deliciosos platillos que el restaurante tenía para ofrecer.

Una vez cada uno ordenó lo suyo, igual que la primera cita que tuvieron de adolescentes, la platica fluyó sola y la química fue inmediata.

—Realmente te admiro. —Soltó Len con una sonrisa ladina— luego de todo lo que pasaste, te recuperaste de una manera inesperada, pero sorprendente.

—Soy una chica más fuerte de lo crees. —Miku bebió del vino que se les había servido en espera de su comida— Luego de lo que pasó entre nosotros, aprendí mucho.

La sonrisa confiada de Len se quebró con ese repentino comentario. Supo entonces que la aquamarina no se lo dejaría fácil. Lo estaba probando.

—Ah, cierto... Lo que pasó entre nosotros. —suspiró— creí que lo habíamos olvidado.

—Ese tipo de cosas no se olvidan, Len. —la mayor miró el liquido en su copa— Se superan solamente.

—Parece que no lo has superado.

—¿Tú podrías?

Aquella pregunta lo tomó por sorpresa. Estaba asombrado, pero no en un buen sentido. La mirada filosa que Miku parecía juzgarlo silenciosamente ¿Está era realmente una cita?

Hatsune había cambiado mucho y sabía que era por culpa suya. No es como si dicho cambió hiciera que dejara de amarla, pero lo tenía preocupado. Recuperar la confianza de ella no sería tan fácil como creyó.

Intentó colocarse en la misma posición de Miku para contestar su pregunta. Len era muy orgulloso, pero sobre todo rencoroso, así que ¿realmente hubiera podido superarlo? ¿La hubiera perdonado?

La simple idea de pensar en Miku estando con alguno de esos artistas con los que había colaborado o más bien, en pensar en ella con ese tal Kaito con el que estuvo a punto de casarse, lo asqueaba.

—Supongo que no. —Fue sincero— otra razón por la que te admiro. —Alzó su copa como si hiciera un brindis. Miku negó con la cabeza y rió levemente— ¿Qué?

—Nada. Simplemente me sorprende como aun puedo caer tan fácilmente en tus "encantos".

En ese momento el camarero volvió ha aparecer con la orden de ambos y dejó sus platillos enfrente de cada uno para luego retirarse.

—Se podría decir... —Len movió su silla hasta Miku, quedando cerca de ella— que aun no pierdo el toque. —acortó lentamente la distancia entre ambos con la intención de robarle un beso a la turquesa, pero ésta evitó su acción colocando dos dedos en sus labios.

—No tan rápido.—Miku tenía el ceño levemente fruncido y las mejillas infladas. Fue inevitable para Len no sonreír ante esa imagen— Eso no se hace en la primera cita. Come. —Le apuntó a su platillo.

Resignado, el rubio no tuvo más opción que comer. Nuevamente la platica fluyó sola y esta vez tomaron otros temas, como los trabajos de ambos -Len como artista y obviamente Miku como cantante-, sus familias, amistades, la relación entre Rin y Piko, etc.

Las horas pasaron rápido y antes de que se dieran cuenta, el mesero que les había atendido durante toda la noche tuvo que avisarles que el restaurante iba a cerrar y la pareja se disculpó entre risas mientras se retiraban, una vez se pago todo.

Aquello había sido parecido a su primera cita en una cafetería y se habían quedado hasta tarde platicando. Al igual que ahora, una de las meseras tuvo que avisarles que iban a cerrar. Len tenía diecisiete y Miku los diecinueve.

De regresó al departamento solo hubo silencio, uno tranquilo y relajante, acompañado con la música de la radio que Len había encendido. En un momento la mano de Miku se posó en la suya sobre la palanca de cambios y un escalofrío le recorrió todo el cuerpo.

Cuando finalmente llegaron, Len acompañó a la cantante hasta la puerta de su departamento. Antes de que Miku se despidiera y le cerrara la puerta en la cara, la detuvo.

—Solo quería agradecerte por esta noche. Realmente la disfruté. —Le regaló una sonrisa ladina.

—Soy yo quien debería agradecerte. Especialmente porque fuiste tú quien pagó todo.

—Ah ¿Debía pagar tu parte?

Ambos rieron nuevamente y antes de que Len pudiera hacer algo, Miku ya había rodeado su cuello con los brazos, presionando los labios contra los suyos.

De inmediato le correspondió, rodeando con una mano su cintura y con la otra tomó de su nuca para profundizar el beso. Estuvieron así por unos segundos hasta que la falta de oxígeno les obligó a separarse.

—¿Quieres pasar? —Preguntó una Miku jadeante y con las mejillas teñidas de rojo.

—¿Qué paso con lo que dijiste antes? —sonrió el menor con picardía— Eso no se hace en la primera cita.

—¿Pero que dices? Si esta no es nuestra primera cita. —contestó con un tono juguetón la de cabellos turquesas, tomándolo del cuello de su camisa.

No tuvo que decir más. Lo había convencido a la primera y Len pasó la noche en el departamento de la diva.

La mejor "primera cita" de todas.

* * *

 _Lamento la tardanza, pero aquí el segundo one-shot del tema "Primera Cita" :3_

 _Esta historia tiene conexión con la primera y tal vez las demas las tengan también uwu_

 _No tengo nada más que decir porque ando ocupada :'3 así que nos leemos mañana con un nuevo one-shot! Muchas gracias por leer! «3_

 ** _Cuidense!_**


	3. Día 3 - Baño de Burbujas

**_Día 3- "Baño de Burbujas"_**

 _Vocaloid one-shot by Mitsui Neko_

* * *

 _ **Summary:**_ _Toda duda o inseguridad puede resolverse con un baño de burbujas... en compañía de tu pareja._

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _Vocaloid no me pertenece. Todos los derechos de autor van para_ _ **YAMAHA Corporation**_ _y_ _ **CRYPTON Future Media**_ _._

* * *

—¿Todo bien?

Aquella pregunta interrumpió los pensamientos de la joven aquamarina, la cual alzó la mirada, encontrándose con los bellos ojos azules del apuesto rubio que desabotonaba su camisa.

—Sí. —contestó con una sonrisa pequeña y tímida.

—Bien, te espero entonces. —Len ya se había quitado la camisa y ahora se bajaba su pantalón en camino al baño.

La puerta se cerró y solo es escuchaba el sonido del agua correr, llenando la bañera en la cual Miku entraría en compañía de su pareja.

Realmente no podía entender lo que le sucedía. Se había parado en un escenario frente a millones de personas, había sido entrevistada por famosas celebridades mientras era observada por medio mundo a través de TV en vivo; había dormido con Len ya varías veces desde su primera cita y ahora moría de los nervios por tomar un baño de burbujas junto con él.

¿Qué era de diferente meterse desnuda con su pareja en una tina de agua caliente a abrazarse -igual desnuda- con su pareja en la comodidad de una cálida cama? ¿Tal vez que lo segundo podría considerarse tierno y lo primero algo "pervertido"?

O tal vez simplemente le estaba dando demasiadas vueltas al asunto. Simplemente debía olvidarlo e intentar relajarse por una vez en su maldita vida. Hacía tiempo desde la ultima vez que había tenido un día libre y quería aprovecharlo.

—¿Ya estas lista? —Preguntó la masculina voz de Len, haciéndola saltar en su lugar.

—S-sí, ahora voy.

Miku dejó escapar un suspiro de resignación y empezó a desprenderse de cada una de sus ropas, tomando solamente de una toalla para cubrir su cuerpo desnudo.

Al abrir la puerta del baño, le recibió el agradable vapor del agua caliente y el aroma de perfumes de jazmín. Habían varías velas colocadas alrededor, dándole un ambiente bastante romántico y dentro de la tina, su novio ya yacía metido en espera de ella.

Miku dio pasos tímidos y nerviosos mientras se acercaba a él. Len tenía los ojos cerrados y se veía bastante relajado metido en el agua. La diva dudó por un momento, pero antes de si quiera considerar hacer algo, el rubio abrió los ojos y le observó con una sonrisa picarona.

—¿Entras o yo te meto?

Miku contuvo un jadeo ante la "amenaza" de su pareja y armada de valor metió un pie dentro de la bañera, seguido del otro, acomodándose en la misma posición que Len encima de él.

Una corriente recorrió todo su cuerpo cuando su espalda desnuda hizo contacto contra el pecho húmedo del rubio. Una vez se acomodó, los brazos de Len la apresaron y besó gentilmente su nuca.

—¿Estás cómoda? —Miku asintió con la sangre subiendo hasta sus mejillas, tiñéndolas de un notable rubor— Tranquila. Intenta relajarte.

Hatsune volvió asentir y haciendo caso a sus palabras, cerró los ojos, relajando el cuerpo y estirando un poco sus piernas adoloridas bajo el agua.

La vida de una cantante no era fácil, casi siempre se estaba moviendo de un lugar a otro, entrevista, grabaciones, presentaciones, etc. La mayor parte del tiempo estaba estresada y el cansancio físico, sobre todo a la hora de tener que aprenderse una coreografía nueva para una de sus canciones, solo empeoraba su situación.

Sintió como sus músculos se desentumían bajo el agua caliente y sentía un gran alivió, ademas de un relajamiento que no experimentaba en días. Estaba gozando tanto del momento, que se había olvidado por completo del rubio que le hacía compañía.

Len la observaba curioso y con una media sonrisa. La causaba gracia y ternura el como la aquamarina de sumergía hasta la nariz, olvidándose de la pena.

—Hey, no te duermas. —Le picó una mejilla y Miku abrió los ojos.

—N-no me estaba durmiendo. —Respondió alejándose del rubio hasta el otro lado de la tina, quedando frente a él, con el cabello lleno de espuma y el rostro sonrojado.

—¿Qué pasa? —La miró confundido— ¿Acaso temes que me "aproveche" de ti? No sería la primera vez. —Le guiñó un ojo y el rubor en el rostro de Miku aumentó.

—¡No es eso! —La aquamarina desvió la mirada mientras Len esperaba su respuesta pacientemente— Es solo que últimamente he estado muy ocupada y nuestras pocas reuniones han sido muy... casuales.

Hubo unos segundo de silencio hasta que Len apoyó su cabeza en su mano y el codo en la orilla de la tina.

—¿Acaso tienes miedo de que esta relación solo sea algo casual? —Miku asintió desde su sitio— Si fuera así... ¿Por qué habría tirado mi orgullo y dignidad a la basura para ir a rogarte a tu boda que no te casaras?

Miku abrió los ojos y alzó la mirada, temerosa de encontrarse con su pareja enojada, sin embargo lo que vio fue a Len sonriéndole con ternura.

—Te amo, Miku. Puedes confiar en mi cuando te digo que esto NO es una relación casual. Esto es algo serio y real. —La cantante volvió a bajar la mirada, con una sonrisa leve, jugando con la espuma tímidamente y apenada— Pero si aun no le crees, podemos abstenernos del sexo por un tiempo.

—¡Espera, y-yo no dije nada de eso! —Exclamó y al darse cuanta de su vergonzoso error, se llevó las manos a la boca.

—Jeje... ¿Entonces si quieres? —Preguntó divertido el menor.

—Sí, pero más tarde. Ahora solo quiero relajarme, hacer eso requiere de mucho esfuerzo físico. —Miku volvió a hundirse en el agua cerrando los ojos.

—Eres una perezosa. —Len la lanzó la esponja que tenía a mano y en contraataque, ella le lanzó el pato de goma que estaba aun lado de la tina.

De pronto una pelea de agua y espuma empezó y la pareja de jóvenes adultos parecían dos pequeños jugueteando y armando bullicio en la bañera.

Cuando finalmente se tranquilizaron, se dieron un merecido baño y salieron a cambiarse a ropas cómodas, yendo directo a la cama, donde se acostaron abrazados, disfrutando de la calidez del otro.

—Entonces... ¿Si vamos a hacerlo?

—Dejame relajarme, Len Kagamine.


End file.
